Sweet Comfort
by Viva la Rasta
Summary: [VxG] Gabriel decides to pay his little Alpha female a visit one night. However, it happens to be this female’s ‘Time of the Month’. » oneshot


**Disclaimer: **I do not own the novel 'Blood and Chocolate', and thank goodness for that! Seriously, if I had as many rabid reviewers as Annette Curtis Klause had, I think I would hide behind Gabriel and swat them all with a stick! (But seriously, reviews are loved!)

**Summary: **Gabriel decides to pay his little Alpha female a visit one night. However, it happens to be this female's 'Time of the Month'. Will everyone's favorite Alpha get rejected on the spot by his moody mate, or will he have a special something that will keep her begging for his company?

**A/N: **Well yes, this story would probably be more appreciated by women, as opposed to any men reading this story. However, if there _are_ any smart men out there, they will pay good attention to my tale, and hopefully make their own girls rather happy when a case of P.M.S comes up!

Also, sorry if the content in this story bugs you, though I do believe I stayed within appropriate rating. There is mild blood (_duh_) and a couple of swear words due to hormones! And yes, if you have a problem with reading about things such as periods, don't hesitate to click that little "X" button on the top right-hand corner!

And now, on with the story!

-----------x----------

**S **_w _e e t **C **_o _m f o r t 3

She was pissed. The question was, why?

'_What the hell do you mean, "why?",' _she asked herself, not realizing how stupid she must have sounded then and there. With a loud grown, the Alpha female shifted to her side- sheets tangling between both her legs at the abrupt turn.

Gabriel was out; said he had some 'pack business' to attend to, which probably meant he was over at Tooley's, wrapping up some finished business before they made their move to Vermont- which of course, wouldn't happen for another couple of months or so. Esmé was out with Tomas, no doubt giggling over one of his ridiculous, on-the-spot jokes that made him so _charming_.

So yeah, Vivian pretty much felt alone at this point.

Sitting up, the now-seventeen year old girl rubbed her eyes and lifted her weight off the bed. Once she managed to drag herself to the bathroom, one glance in the mirror was all it took for her self-esteem to crumble into tiny pieces. Yes, it was at this time that _all _women- loup garou included- felt their most vulnerable. When asked what was wrong by her mother, Vivian's response only earned her a loud chuckle from the other side of the door, which earned a broken alarm clock, seeing as how it had been thrown at the source.

'_You know, maybe a "Feel better Vivian" or "Can I get you anything" would have been music to my ears, instead of that witch-like outburst.' _Her thoughts replayed the annoying laugh that Esmé had worked so hard to perfect. It was actually funny, really, for that laugh had originally been intended for Gabriel, who was now _'/my/ mate.'_ She finished her thoughts single-handedly.

After a nice hot shower, Vivian dried herself off and attended an appointment with the Tampax box. Picking out a little wrapped item, she clutched it in her hand and headed off to put on a new outfit; after all, the female leader of the pack wearing pajamas all day was _not_ a good example.

'_Ah, who the fuck cares? I can wear my pajamas all day if I **want **to.' _However, her actions betrayed her thoughts as she slipped on a pair of gray sweat pants, and a tight-fitting black t-shirt.

Due to desperation, she had actually considered calling up the _five_- minus Rafe, who had to be the new poster boy for child pornography, and ended up getting himself killed. Reaching for the newly-added phone (Gabriel _insisted_ on getting her one) she hit the receiver and paused, rethinking her options. Would the group of adolescent loup-garous really want to hang out with her? No doubt that they, like her mate and even herself, would smell the coppery scent of blood coming from between her legs, and think twice about visiting a P.M.Sing female Alpha. Slamming the phone down roughly onto its charger, she let out an agitated scream that no one would be around to turn deaf for.

Seeing as how there was nothing better to do, and she _did_ feel like crap, Vivian found herself walking down the steps and into the living area of the Gandillon household. Perhaps she would be lucky; something good might have been on television.

However, not soon after she had plopped herself down and flicked on the tube, did the front door open. Whoever came in walked straight into the kitchen, put something down on the table, and walked up behind her. She could barely make out the smell; strong masculine soap, with an exotic musk to cover it. This was Gabriel.

Before she could acknowledge his presence, two strong hands came to rest on her shoulders. With ease, they began massaging and working out knots from the many runs she had stressed herself out with. Bending down to inhale the newly-applied shampoo in his mate's hair, Gabriel sighed and buried his face into Vivian's neck. "I'm back." He said, in a tone that reflected both his ego and his possessive-ness over her.

Closing her eyes briefly, allowing her shoulders to relax for a bit, Vivian marveled in his ability to make all her anger slip. However, spending a little over two months with the male had taught her to balance her emotions, and when to tell him 'no', when he needed to hear it. Leaning forward suddenly, causing his hands to slide to the back of the couch, she stood up to face him, one hand firmly on her hip. Her eyes held that of a rather irritated female, and her lips were turned in a rather pouty way. She needed not to say anymore.

Sensing his mate's uneasiness, the Alpha male closed his eyes briefly. It only took one whiff in the air, to know that his loved one was still under-going her menstrual cycle. Focusing back on her now, Gabriel walked around the couch, wrapping one arm around her, while the other hand tangled in her mess of tawny hair. "Awww. Is my baby still upset?"

Vivian had to hold back a snort; now was not the time for pet names. He had left her alone, _literally alone_, and was now trying to worm his way back onto her good side? Nu-uh, don't think so. "Your _Baby_ is both uncomfortable _and_ pissed, yes." She said, managing to wiggle her hair away from his hand. Although, she allowed him to keep that one arm wrapped around her body- but that was for personal reasons. "You're back a little early, don't you think? Usually the chatty-werewolves go into Tooley's late at night." _'Top that'_, she thought, a smirk being forced to hide.

Wincing, Gabriel looked off to the side, knowing very well that she meant damage as she spoke. However, he had come home early on a mission: and that was to make his woman as happy as she could be during this time of the month. "I'm sorry," he purred, sinking his head back into her neck, trailing hot kisses until he reached her ear, where it was nibbled gently. "I didn't-"

"Knock it off, Gabriel!" Vivian cried, managing to pull herself away from his mesmerizing kiss, and love nibbles. Too no surprise, the same warmth she felt whenever he was nearby had vanished, too. "I'm not in the mood." It was true; had he stayed on this lovely Saturday afternoon with her, she may have let him get away with a little more rabbit then he would have normally been able to chew. Crossing her arms in a protective manner, she continued to stare into the depths of her mate's blue eyes, wondering what his next move would be.

Emanating a sigh of defeat, Gabriel threw his hands up in an exasperated manner and rolled his eyes for added effect. "Fine!" he said, also sounding very dramatic. "But at least let me show you what I bought." Though, before he walked back into the kitchen, he had forcefully walked right up to Vivian, clamped down onto her crossed arms, and kissed her. However, the kiss proved to be un-passionate, seeing as how she never closed her eyes, and her lips never made any indication saying that they wanted to return it. Pulling away, he gave her a quick smirk before hastily retreating into the kitchen.

Vivian allowed him to kiss her, and then watched in mild interest as he walked off. The soft rustling of a grocery-store bag could be heard echoing, so Gabriel definitely didn't pull a '_Five_ move' by picking her up something at Victoria's Secret. It was then he had returned back into the room, carrying a small gold box with a red velvet ribbon nicely folded on top of it. Without even opening it, her heart had sunk and familiar warmth enveloped within her body.

Chocolate. He had bought her chocolate.

Gabriel handed her the box, watching her expression soften up in awe. Women were so funny; one minute they'd be upset, and in the next, they'd be jumping for joy. The female species was really _quite _an enigma. "I figured you'd need that 'Sweet Comfort' you'd been talking to Esmé and Renata about." He said, a large grin now evident on his face, especially at the sight of the corners of Vivian's eyes tearing up.

Vivian had taken the box without a second thought. Glancing down at the gold wrapping paper, then back up at her mate, she really felt honored to have such a man in her life. After all, would Tomas do something like this for her mother? '_Probably not,_' she thought to herself, interrupting the touching moment for a brief second. '_It has nothing to do with poetry._' Yes, in her eyes, Tomas was most definitely a chump.

When she was finished collecting her thoughts, Vivian set the box of chocolates down on the nearby coffee table, and flung her arms around Gabriel. Even though she was attempting to squeeze him her hardest, she knew that with all those muscles, he may have only felt a fraction of what someone more delicate would have felt. Pulling back from the long, tight embrace, she smiled quickly before her lips came crashing onto his with a needy air to them.

Instinctively, Gabriel's skilled tongue managed to part her lips, allowing him full access into her mouth. Using the power he temporarily held on her, he managed to cover every inch with his teeth, lips, and his own tongue. After what seemed to be a minute, he pulled back allowing them both to breathe. "Jeez, Viv." He started to say, nearly panting out the words. "If that's what a box of chocolate gets me, then I should be bringing some home more often!" A kind hearted chuckle filled the room, and Vivian couldn't help but shake her head.

"Shut up, you oaf." She said, not really meaning it at all. Sliding her hand into his own, she yanked him towards the stairs, a mischievous glint in her eyes. "I feel like laying down…but I don't want to be alone." Vivian started to put on her child voice façade, knowing very well he'd play along. "I wonder if some brave wolf-man will come and protect me."

Without a second's hesitation, Gabriel scooped up his mate into his strong arms, and cradled her to his chest protectively. "As you wish, Princess Wolf." He said, shortly before kissing her passionately for the second time, and growling as he felt small hands run up and down his chest; it was all Vivian could do, without completely seducing him on the stairs. What he did for her back in the living room was the nicest thing that anyone had ever done before. It was official, she really _did_ love Gabriel.

He was her sweetest comfort.

----------x----------

**A/N: **So, let me know what you think of my short little ficlet! Reviews are very much appreciated, seeing as how this is my first 'Blood and Chocolate' fanfic!

Thanks all,

Geraldine


End file.
